


Changed Man

by SheerIridescence



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Growth, Realization, change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence
Summary: Bellamy remembers someone important now that his morals have changed. He must go back to her, if she's still there that is.
Relationships: Bellamy (One Piece)/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Changed Man

So many things had happened in Bellamy’s life in such a short time frame that he still had a hard time processing it all. The entire situation in Dressrosa had him switching allegiances and attitudes all over the place, leaving Doflamingo to rot after an intense beating from the feathery man that left him filled with resentment. He had a newfound respect for Luffy, taking a piece of his vivre card in case he had the urge to provide assistance for the young pirate, or perhaps in case he needed him in the future. Bellamy became a lot more humbled overall, and even decided it was time for him to retire from piracy. Holding Luffy’s vivre card in his hand though, he became reminded of another that he had in his possession.  
It was your vivre card: _______. It still sat safely in a desk drawer on Bellamy’s ship, waiting for him to come back to. Once he was clear of the banquet and all other celebrations had ceased, he had the chance to sit down in silence below the deck of his ship and hold your card in his hands, remembering that day. 

“_______... I think I’m ready to go back to you.” Bellamy mumbled to himself, your card gently dancing to the north-west in the palm of his hand. 

Just over two years ago, you had set out on your own adventure apart from Bellamy. You were extremely close friends with him, but his ideals were sick and deranged at the time, so you couldn’t bring yourself to travel with him and his washed up crew. Even so, just before you parted ways, you had given him a piece of your vivre card in the event that he changed his mind on his goal and found some better morals to live by. Back then he didn’t care too much and sailed off instantly, but he did take your card with him when he left, compelled to do so without any specific reason. You were so close to him that it was honestly the least he could do. Now, he sat holding your card, extremely glad that he had taken it with him despite his attitude at the time. Now, he saw the mistakes he made, and he couldn’t help but miss you dearly. 

“I don’t care where you are now _______, I will find you.” Bellamy told himself, gripping your card rightly and standing up to take to the helm of his ship. 

He had set sail alone, turning away help from most people that offered who were still left in Dressrosa. This was his last journey, and he would experience it on his own. Bellamy sailed back along the Grand Line in the direction of the Red Line, towards the beginning of the New World. He pushed through all of the radical challenges of the New World all over again as over a month had passed by, following the tug of your card to find you. Nearly forty days had passed before he was guided to an island he had only seen once on the charts before, sitting right on the edge of the Calm Belt with the Red Line being barely visible just over the horizon. He remembered the island being called Dyed Good Island, a personal place of interest to him in the off chance that he would get to visit at some point in time. The vivre card was clearly pointing towards it, so he safely sailed up to the island without any seafaring dangers creating conflict, docking on the isolated island as fast as the winds would let him. 

The island was small in comparison to the grand places he had been so far, but it was lively, a large amount of the land being covered with a bustling town. A forest covered the rest of the land, running thick around the populated area before it tapered thin up the side of a large mountain that backed the island from the port he had docked at, a river running off from the side of it and through the town. The place was quaint and filled with unique animals and vegetation. He could see why you would be drawn to a place like this. It fit your personality well. 

Hopping off of his ship, Bellamy strode through the town as he followed the tug of your vivre card, leading him through the streets. People were generally friendly as he walked on, paying him no mind and showing him no hostility upon sight. He wasn’t used to that kind of behaviour, especially with his vaguely threatening visual appearance. He had given up on trying to act malicious though, so any interaction he did have was standard. It was nice to not be feared for once. Carrying on, the little vivre card took him to a relatively grand house on the far side of town, leading him to believe that you most likely lived here now. Standing at the door, Bellamy let out a shaky sigh before knocking on the door, heart pounding with nervousness. 

Footsteps pounded from inside, a muffled ‘one second’ coming from within that multiple stumbling and crashing sounds followed. When the door finally swung open, what greeted Bellamy was your face, beaming in the afternoon sun. Both of you stared at each other in shock, him not expecting you to really be there, and you not expecting him to be the one to greet you on your doorstep. 

“Bellamy… is that… you?” You asked, eyes wide. 

Just by your voice was Bellamy able to confirm your identity, and his heart began to pond. “Y-yeah, it’s mo _______.” He said quietly. 

“It’s been so long. Why… are you here?” You asked, stepping back a little and gesturing for him to come inside your home. 

Stepping inside, Bellamy leaned against the door once it had closed, still nervous as you stood before him. “I… You told me to seek you out if I decided to change my mind and had different morals than before. So… here I am.” He told you. 

“You mean…”

“Yes. I realized how stupid I was being back then. For the dream crushing mentality I had, for me barbaric nature, and … and for pushing you away, saying that nothing else mattered but what I wanted to do.” Bellamy said apologetically. 

You watched him with wide eyes, surprised by all he was saying. Remembering the day he left without you hurt, because he sailed off without an ounce of emotion besides hatred.But, he still took your card, so there was still hope in your heart, and you held onto that hope for all these years. Your eyes started to water a little as he spoke, waiting for him to say more. 

“I’m a changed man now _______. I’m so thankful that I took your card when I did, and that you still believed in me after all this time; for waiting for me to realise that I was a blinded moron. I nearly forgot that I love you to the depths of my soul.” Bellamy admitted, letting out all of his feelings that he had been denying and holding in for so long. 

You couldn’t help but smile now, a couple tears rolling down your cheeks.” Bellamy… I knew I wasn’t to ever give up on you. I’m glad I didn’t, but you… you made me wait so long, you stupid fucking idiot.” You said, voice getting shakier as you closed the distance between the two of you and hugged him tightly. “I love you too, and it sucked shit to wait this long.”

Bellamy hugged you back, feeling right with the world now that he had you back in his arms. “I’ll never become deluded like that again.”

“You promise?” You asked, looking up at him. 

“Yeah.” He nodded, smiling genuinely for the first time in years. 

Without another word, Bellamy leaned down and kissed you sweetly on the lips, sealing his promise. He had dreamed of this moment for a long time now, hating himself for pushing away your touch and love all those years ago. But now he could be happy with the satisfaction that he became a better man for you, and he could give you everything you deserved. He had you melting from his kiss, holding tight as to never lose each other again. Once he gently pulled his lips from yours, you looked up at him with longing eyes and a small but cute smile. 

“Stay with me here. I’ve been protecting this island for over a year now, so you’ll be able to love peacefully.” You told him. 

“I definitely will.” He nodded happily. “I’ve decided to give up piracy anyway. Seeing as this is Dyed Good Island, I think I’ll take up a hobby that I’ve always wanted to give a shot.”

“You? A dyer?” You snorted. 

“I told you I’ve changed.” Bellamy chuckled. 

The two of you laughed, warm in each other’s arms. All the time spent waiting those years was worth it. You were back together as you always should have been, ready to take on life together.


End file.
